epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Godzilla vs SCP-682
Ohai. Today we have a rap battle that is a litttle oversized. We have the Japanese beast, the gorilla whale Godzilla, against unkillable pestilence, the big-ass lizard SCP-682. Connection is oversized lizards who are more than lizards that come back stronger after you kill them. I suggest you read up on 682's test log first because A) I reference it a fuckton and B) it's really, really cool. I am way too lazy to colour-code this battle, so sorry if it's virgin colouration offends your lustful eyes. As always, Leo did title cards and cover <3 Cast/Backgrounds: Godzilla - voiced by Griffin Oldenkamp - Tokyo SCP-682 - voiced by Kevin Krust - SCP Foundation Containment Breach Halls Public (cameo) - portrayed by B-Lo Teh battle of battleness: ALTERNATE RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! VERSUS!!! Godzilla: RAAWWWR! You dare to challenge the King of Monsters? Atomic breath when I spit, chances higher than Mothra I took down Space Godzilla, you lost to Weeping Angel This experiment leaves you zero percent like your danger Keter couldn't cover me, are Euclid into your lost yet? Battle with Kaiju is never Safe and I'm the sole vet The Foundation isn't Secure enough to Contain Public: GO JI RA! Godzilla: Let alone Protect this ripoff, Pearl Bay's getting nearer I think I'll finish with how much I envy three four three Because your mere visage, unlike rhymes, really hurts me SCP-682: I adapt to any threat, however insubstantial it may be I'll be programming you to sleep, hypnosis... lyrically! You claim kingship but have no evidence of your majesty Getting bolts from Mecha so your jaw's clicking incessantly Survived anything thrown at or throwing me, I'm Able You couldn't best a monkey, a fitting end to your fable If only the hot air you're spitting took you into space The only foe to best me freezes beneath my mere gaze No need to split in two to take you, but you need Anguirus Centuries of tests I've persevered, rap longer, I'm TIRELESS. *SCP-682 jumps straight up and through Godzilla's chest. Godzilla falls down and glows reddish, before standing up and revealing himself to be... Godzilla (2014): You're really boring me, I'm looking for the MUTO button I top skyscrapers whilst you've been outsized by mutton One or two, either way you won't leave me breathless A solid beast with destruction, sure to leave a dead mess Spit radioactive blasts and I'm years ahead of this wood and moss slob that crawled out of an acid pit Stomping hard, not nice and friendly, I'll still kill you If I knew who he was I might give this Anguirus his due No losses on this scoreboard but you sure leave me bored You've barely survived! Got no chance against this lord! SCP-682: Lord? If only I was exempt from your torture, Zilla mark 2 You don't even make it as a hero or villain, words so true Some ways I'm like forty-nine, to your cancer I'm the cure Irredeemable demon, beat off even eighty-seven for sure I'm your personal Montauk, you're being unbearably raped It seems falling time after time is your undeniable fate Time to quit making like ___-J, I'll stop putting off the end A bite puts you six MILES under, the version with no friend I'm recovering so fast its like I'm draining the fountain Size? Your killstreak's from you being a clumsy mountain Outro: WHO WON? YOU DECIDE! WHO'S NEXT? WHO DECIDES? AAALLL-TERNATE RAP BATTLES OF (stomping sound heard) WTF WAS THAT! See you - next time (blood drips down the screen) Who won? Godzilla/Godzilla 2014 SCP-682 Hint: For time immemorial, dreams have been sowed Wishes made that the toll of time be slowed Two men took it this far, and much further In life eternal, meaning is only in... '''murder.''' Category:Blog posts